Ergonomic Devices
Welcome to the ! The term ergonomics comes from a Greek word and refers to the study of biological and technological data that allow adaptation between man and machines or objects. Ergonomics is proposed that people and technology work in harmony. For this it is dedicated to the design of jobs, tools and utensils that, thanks to their characteristics, manage to meet human needs and meet their limitations. This discipline, therefore, allows to avoid or reduce the injuries and illnesses of man linked to the use of technology and artificial environments. ' '''Importance of ergonomics at work' ''' The importance of ergonomics is to promote health and well-being, reduce accidents and improve the productivity of companies. For many developing countries, ergonomic problems do not appear as a priority issue that they have to solve immediately in terms of health and safety, but the number is large and increasing number of workers affected. This is a subject not exceeded and in which ergonomics still has much to contribute, since it can reduce risks of musculoskeletal problems, fatigue and accidents, if work organization is improved and tools and accessories are adapted to their characteristics . However, not only is this enough, but other aspects such as food, provision of adequate safety elements, training and performance requirements that do not exceed recommended limits of physical effort are also required. Ergonomic adaptation of manual work is not easy, but with systematic studies, employers can be motivated to introduce simple changes that increase the well-being of their workers. If they understand the importance of ergonomics, workers can start to improve their work situation, especially if management understands the relationships between productivity and good ergonomic conditions. ' '''The 10 Best Ergonomic Office Devices' ''' When you're stuck toiling in an office all day, you can quickly lose sight of protecting your health. That can lead to all sorts of physical complications, from back problems and elbow tendinitis to headaches and eyestrain. These ergonomic devices can limit the damage your job does to your body by keeping everything in proper alignment, allowing you to work (and live) pain-free. ' '''These are some of the recommendations to avoid injuries from the use of technology' ''' general recommendations: * you should take a proper posture to the type of task you do: sitting work is best suited for jobs that require precision or a detailed inspection of items, while standing work will be suitable for tasks that require frequent movement through the workspace, handling of loads and / or force. * you should take pause and periodic breaks: taking small breaks at relatively short intervals of time (every hour) is better than taking a long break when an excessive state of fatigue has already been reached. * Keep the job orderly: + Soils and passageways must be kept clear of obstacles and objects that could cause slips or trips to be removed. + Check the order and cleanliness of the work area daily. * Plan: Before executing a task, you have to think about the way it will be done to avoid forced postures and sudden or unexpected movements. office work recommendations: * you should take a good work posture. To do this you have to: * Keep your back straight and supported by the back of the chair. * The feet should be well supported on the floor. * The table should be at the elbows. * The computer and the keyboard must be placed in front, so that the neck or trunk does not have to be turned. * Change position from time to time. Avoid static postures: you have to change position and move your back to reduce muscle tension. Some brief stretching exercises can be useful. * Learn how to handle your chair's regulations and get used to using them every time you change your activity: when you go from using your computer to handwriting, if you change your work surface, or whenever you feel fatigued. Try different combinations and choose the one that is most comfortable for you. Ergonomic devices recommended for office work Screenshot 6.png Screenshot 5.png Screenshot 4.png Screenshot 3.png Screenshot 2.png Screenshot 1.png wiki created by José Marchant and Katherine Vergara Category:Browse